fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Leif
Leaf (リーフ, Riifu?), full name Leaf Faris Claus, is the Prince of Lenster, the son of Cuan and Ethlin, the nephew of Siglud, and the cousin of Celice. After the fall of Lenster, he escaped along with Fin and Nanna. After hiding at several cities in Thracia, such as Alster and Tahra, Leaf finally settled down at a small village called Fiana. He eventually inherits the Light Sword from his late mother, Ethlin. He is defending his home of Lenster under Blume's attack when Celice comes to help him. He is the hero of Thracia 776. =In-Game= Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu Leaf may start out fairly weak, but once he promotes, he is absolutely awesome. Think of him as Rackesis, but twice as easy to level and twice as strong once promoted. It is recommended to have the Pursuit Ring passed down to him if no one else needs it, and he will come with the Light Sword assuming Ethlin received it from Diadora. He comes with the skills Continue and Critical, and he gains the Pursuit skill after promotion. Base Stats |Prince |1 |Varies |Varies/Varies |N/A |Varies |Varies |Varies |Varies |Varies |6 |Sword *'Items:' Iron Sword + Inherited Items *'Skills:' Continue, Critical *'Gold:' Varies *'Holy Blood:' Noba (Minor), Baldo (Minor) *'Sword Mastery Rank:' A Growth Rates (With Holy Blood Bonuses) *'HP:' 130% *'Strength:' 60% *'Magic:' 7% *'Skill:' 50% *'Speed:' 45% *'Luck:' 25% *'Defense:' 50% *'Resistance:' 10% Promotion Gains *Promotes to Master Knight *'Strength:' +4 *'Magic:' +4 *'Skill:' +5 *'Speed:' +6 *'Defense:' +5 *'Resistance:' +4 *'Movement:' +3 Conversations In Chapter 7, Leaf can talk to Celice, but nothing will result. In Chapter 8, Fin can talk to Leaf, and Leaf will gain three points of strength. In Chapter 9, if Fin is alive at the beginning of the chapter, Leaf can talk to Altenna, which will make her leave the battlefield, but this will allow her to be recruited later. In Chapter 10, if neither Nanna or Leaf has a lover, Nanna can talk to Leaf and Nanna will gain three points of HP. In Chapter 10, Leaf can talk to Altenna, and Altenna will gain one point of luck. In the Final Chapter, if Teeny is in love with Leaf, Teeny can talk to Leaf and Leaf will gain three points of magic. In the Final Chapter, after Edda Castle is captured, if Leaf is in love with Nanna can talk to him and Leaf will gain three points of defense. Note, Janne will result in five points of HP for Leaf. Love Growths Original characters and replacement characters have the same love growth unless said otherwise. *Yuria: 0+0 *Altenna: N/A *Rana: 0+2 *Lakche: 0+2 *Nanna: 100+2 *Phee: 0+2 *Leen: 0+2 *Patty: 0+2 *Teeny: 0+3 Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 Initial Stats |Lord |1 |22 |4/0 |5 |2 |5 |6 |3 |0 |6 |Swords *Leadership: 0 *Movement Stars: 1 *Pursuit Coefficient: 2 *Skills: Continue *Sword Mastery Rank: C Growth Rates *HP: 70% *Strength: 35% *Magic: 10% *Skill: 35% *Speed: 40% *Luck: 40% *Defense: 25% *Build: 15% *Mov: 3% Promotion Gains Level 1 Prince *Strength: +1 *Magic: +1 *Skill: +1 *Speed: +1 *Defense: +1 *Con: +0 *Mov: +0 Supports Supports *Fin - 10% *Evayl - 10% *Ronan - 10% *Safy - 10% *Dalsin - 10% *Asvel - 10% *Nanna - 10% *Hicks - 10% *Carrion - 10% *Selphina - 10% *Olwen - 10% *Tina - 10% *Linoan - 10% *Miranda - 10% *Sara - 10% *Xavier - 10% Supported by *Nanna - 10% Ending (If Nanna is alive) Leaf - The Prince of Lenster: Leaf led the Jugdral Liberation Wars along with Celice. After securing Barhara, he contiuned to travel around the continent, liberating those under oppression. In the Gran Year 780, Leaf united Northern and Southern Thracia into the New Kingdom of Thracia, where he declared himself king. Along with his queen, Nanna, and his sister, Altenna, he carried on the legacy of Dain and Noba, devoting his life to maintaining peace and prosperity in his nation. As long as history exists in Thracia, the legendary King Leaf's name will never be forgotten... (If Nanna is dead) Leaf - The Prince of Lenster: Leaf led the Jugdral Liberation Wars along with Celice. After securing Barhara, he contiuned to travel around the continent, liberating those under oppression. In the Gran Year 780, Leaf united Northern and Southern Thracia into the New Kingdom of Thracia, where he declared himself king. Along with his sister, Altenna, he carried on the legacy of Dain and Noba, devoting his life to maintaining peace and prosperity in his nation. As long as history exists in Thracia, the legendary King Leaf's name will never be forgotten... Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem 5 Characters Category:Seisen no Keifu Characters